La mejor cura
by Steamvalm
Summary: One-shot, Percabeth Solo pondre eso


**Hola Gente! Bueno este es otro one-shot que se me ocurrió hace menos de 5 minutos **

**Nada me pertenece **

**Los días lluviosos no siempre son malos **

Punto de vista de Percy

No me faltaba mucho para llegar a mi departamento en donde nos habíamos mudado hace año en Roma. Siendo sincero, no quería dejar el campamento mestizo, fue mi único hogar. Estuve ahí desde los 12 años y si no hubiera sido por ese lugar, ahora no tendría como novia a mi chica lista. Desde que llegue ahí no pare de hacer misiones, fueron los viejos tiempos: Grover, Annabeth y yo. Parecía que hubiera pasado hace un millón de años, pero ya paso todo, ganamos la batalla contra los gigantes con ayuda de los dioses y vencimos a Gea. Perdí muchos amigos leales y valientes pero su sacrificio no fue en vano, todo volvió a ser como antes. Frank y Hazel se quedaron en el campamento Júpiter, mientras que Jason, Piper y Leo se quedaron en Long Island.

El clima estaba espeluznante, primero se largó una llovizna, así que la gente no se lo tomó tan enserio pero luego arrasó con todo. No es que me afectará por supuesto, ya que soy el hijo del dios del mar, es decir, soy el único que puede decir si me mojo o no pero junto con la enorme y ruidosa tormenta, se encontraba el viento que volaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, literalmente. Soplaba con tanta fuerza que las hojas de los árboles, eran arrancadas y salían como dientes de león por el aire. La próxima vez que salga tendré en cuenta de llevar algo más que un buzo de tela y unos jeans rasgados porque el frío tampoco me estaba ayudando. La temperatura dentro los locales debían ser muy alta para que las ventanas estén empañadas así.

Estaba temblando, sentía como mis huesos se congelaban con rapidez y perdían la fuerza necesaria de a poco al correr. Pude sentir mis mejillas y mi nariz ardiendo por causa de la fiebre. La vista tampoco me ayudaba, se fue volviendo borrosa y estaba perdiendo el control, tanto en mi mente como en mi cuerpo. Agarre velozmente el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí, mientras que guardaba la llave dentro de mi bolsillo. El departamento estaba calentito pero no ayudaba mucho para que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

-Hola, sesos de alga - escuche la voz de Annabeth. Ahí estaba ella, con un suéter de lana gris que tenía bordado en él unos búhos y otros garabatos. Marcaba perfectamente su figura atlética y hacia juego con su collar de cuero con sus cuentas de arcilla. En sus manos sostenía una taza, que por el olor parecía café y en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida pero cuando me observó, su semblante se mostró preocupado y frunció las cejas.

\- Estas horrible

-Gracias- le dije sarcásticamente. Me saque el buzo y lo tire por ahí. Luego me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación.

\- No quería decir eso sesos de alga - me regaño Annabeth en un tono serio siguiéndome.

\- Si lo se chica lista, debí salir antes de que se desatara esa tormenta - le dije mientras que me recostaba en la cama y me tapaba con las colchas.

\- Ahora vuelvo - me dijo. Le pude dirigir una mirada antes de que se fuera de la habitación.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era por detrás. Quería pensar que estaba tramando pero se me partía la cabeza en dos y las colchas no me ayudaban. Estaba sudando, así que me destape pero como no era suficiente me saque la remera. Decidí que era mejor ir a bañarme para que se me bajara un poco la temperatura. Cuando estaba por entrar al baño, la puerta se abre de repente.

\- ¿Te sentís mejor? - pregunto Annabeth - te prepare un poco de am... – se detuvo en seco y arqueo un poco las cejas. Caí en cuenta que no tenía la remera, sentí mi cara enrojecer pero no era por la fiebre sino porque ella nunca me había visto sin una remera antes- No tenías que haberte sacado la remera sesos de alga, eso sólo empeorará las cosas, toma..- comenzó a sacarse su buzo, pude notar su perfecta condición física que tenía. Traje un poco de saliva al verla con una musculosa blanca ajustada adelante mío.

-No estas ayudando mucho, Annabeth

Me miro patidifusa pero si iba a decir algo nunca lo sabré porque me balancee hacia ella, llevando mis manos hacia su cadera mientras que la besaba con cuidado y tiernamente. Ella me respondió en seguida, estuvimos unos minutos besándonos hasta que la tome por la cintura, llevándola hacia la cama. Nos acostamos y comencé a darle besos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego baje al cuello y por último hacia su pecho, que logre sacarle a Annabeth un gemido suave.

\- Percy... - la ignore y continúe. Llegó un momento en donde no resiste más y la bese con fuerza. Ella enganchó sus piernas entorno a mi cuerpo. Su respiración se estaba volviendo difícil. Deslice mis manos por su espalda, cada vez más abajo. Disfrutaba sus gemidos, me tomo por el pelo y lo tironeo un poco. Después de un rato me separe de ella, recibiendo un sesos de alga como protesta. La observe detalladamente, tenía sus cejas fruncidas pero por la comisura de la boca se le escapaba una sonrisa pícara.

Luego de besarla por un largo tiempo, me fui a tomar una ducha. Sin duda esa fue la mejor medicina que la ambrosia.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y no sean tan malos conmigo este es mi segundo fic de PJO **

**Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
